


Dies Irae

by Moonmoth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, M/M, hubotic, kinderriegel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats' Abschied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932194) by [Moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmoth/pseuds/Moonmoth)



Irgendwie bringst du das Interview zu Ende, obwohl du selbst merkst, dass du nicht die richtigen Worte findest, um diesen Abschied zu beschreiben. Du willst nur noch weg, allein sein. Auf dem Weg in die Kabine wirfst du einen Blick auf die feiernden Bayern und verspürst keinerlei Vorfreude, bald zu ihnen gehören zu dürfen.

Du fühlst die Silbermedaille schwer in deiner Tasche. Du hast zu viele davon, zu viele von der falschen Farbe, und trotzdem…

Du läufst die Treppe hinauf, dann den Gang entlang, und siehst Neven vor der Umkleide auf und ab schlendern, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Der graue BVB-Anzug steht im gut, besser als alles, was er je selber ausgesucht hat. Als er dich bemerkt, bleibt er stehen und schaut dich an. Da ist ein verächtlicher Zug um seinen Mund, oder bildest du dir das ein?

„Schon mit den neuen Kollegen gefeiert?“, fragt er, als du nur noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt bist.

Der aggressive Ton überrascht dich, er hat fast ein Jahr lang nur sehr wenig gesagt. „Wenigstens weiß ich, wer meine neuen Kollegen sein werden.“

Sein Gesicht versteinert, und du weißt, dass das unfair war, weil er im Gegensatz zu dir keine Wahl hat.

„Schon einen ausgesucht, der dir ab jetzt einen blasen darf?“ Nein, die Verachtung ist keine Einbildung, und jetzt gerade ist es einfach zu viel für dich.

„Halt die Fresse. Halt einfach deine scheiß Fresse.“ Du stößt ihn zurück, drängst ihn mit deinem Körper gegen die Wand und starrst ihn wütend an, aber er hat natürlich keine Angst vor dir, hatte er noch nie. Er ist gelassen wie immer, und du würdest ihm diese Gelassenheit so gern aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

Stattdessen presst du deine Lippen auf seine, drängst deinen Körper noch enger an ihn.

Er schiebt dich weg, ruhig aber bestimmt. Seine grauen Augen sind gleichgültig. „Es ist vorbei Mats. Schon seit Langem.“

Du weißt das. Es ist ja das, was du wolltest, oder von dem du dachtest, dass du es wolltest.

Du holst tief Luft und wendest dich ab, weil du ihn nicht ansehen kannst. Du trittst in die Umkleidekabine und siehst auch hier niemanden an, obwohl alle kurz verstummen, als sie dich bemerken. Du gehst direkt durch zu den Duschen, schließt die Tür hinter dir, zerrst dir die Klamotten vom Leib und legst deine Hand um deinen halbharten Schwanz. Die Mischung aus Verlangen und Trauer zerreißt dir fast die Brust.

Du drehst die Dusche auf und lässt das warme Wasser auf deinen Kopf prasseln. Dein Kopf, der voller Bilder von Neven ist: Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein halbes Lächeln, die Sonne wie ein Heiligenschein auf seinen langen Haaren. Die Muskeln, die in seinem Rücken tanzen, als er sein Trikot auszieht. Seine großen Hände auf der Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel, als er deine Beine auseinanderdrückt.

Vielleicht ist das Wasser, das über dein Gesicht rinnt, nicht nur Wasser. Da ist Salz und Bitterkeit auf deiner Zunge wie jedes Mal, wenn er in deinem Mund gekommen ist.

Deine Hand greift fester zu und du malst dir aus es wär seine, während er dich im Arm hält und küsst.

Du kommst so heftig, dass du auf die Knie sinkst. Das Geräusch aus deiner Kehle ist ein Stöhnen und ein Schluchzer zugleich.

Du wirst weggehen, und du hoffst, dass es dann endlich aufhört, dieses Verlangen nach ihm. Es muss aufhören.

Es muss.


End file.
